Accidental Kiss
by Ruel-chan
Summary: Senior prom. An accidental kiss. A confession. A real kiss. NaruSaku. AU.


**I'm uploading this story again because I found so many mistakes in both spelling and grammar. It's probably not perfect now either, but at least it's better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Accidental Kiss

* * *

"I will _not_ go to that stupid prom!"

Kiba sighed. All night he had tried to get Naruto to agree on going to their senior prom, but of course he had to be as impossible as ever.

"Come on! It's going to be fun!" Kiba reasoned.

"No," was Naruto's stern answer.

"Don't be such a bo-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Answer me!"

"No."

"Come on, Sasuke! Help me convince this idiot that the prom will be fun," Kiba whined. Sasuke looked at Kiba with disinterest, but turned his attention to Naruto.

"It will be boring. Such things are always boring. Girls cling to you like mad, scream in your ear and what not. You can't even count how many proposals you get. It's really annoying. Can't more girls act decent?" Sasuke ranted, annoyed with just the thought of those Sasuke-loving freaks. Kiba felt like beating the crap out of him. That arrogant prick!

"That only happens to you! Come on, Naruto. I promise it will be a lot of fun! It's our senior prom. It's time to rule the school one more time! And I mean, why not-"

"You know why!" Naruto interrupted, "I made a complete fool out of myself last year!" Kiba snickered at the memory of their junior prom when Naruto had attended it completely wasted. Naruto gave Kiba his best death glare. Kiba immediately stopped laughing, but he still had a big goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. It was when you were flirting with all the girls. You even kissed five of them – including two teachers – and it ended up with Sasuke having to save your sorry ass," Kiba started. "Oh! And you mistook Sasuke for a girl and started flirt-" Naruto grabbed a pillow and hit Kiba with it until Kiba had to beg for mercy.

"Be nice! I'm sorry! Dude, stop hitting me with the pillow! I'm begging you!"

Naruto grinned; satisfied that Kiba shut his mouth about the prom.

"That's what happens when you mess with Oh Great Lord Naruto!" he exclaimed proudly while pointing at himself.

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, right," he muttered.

"Hmph!" Naruto pouted, "You underestimate my power!"

"What power?" Kiba asked "innocently" with an amused look in his eyes. As Naruto got ready to attack Kiba with the pillow once again, Sasuke said something that made Naruto lose all focus on his plan to murder the mutt.

"Sakura is coming," was Sasuke's random statement, but it certainly caught Naruto's attention.

"Sakura is what?" he asked dumbly.

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, you know the girl you've been crushing on for ages, is coming to the prom."

"I'm going!" Naruto said loudly, and maybe a bit too enthusiastically. "I mean…what do you mean I've been crushing on her for ages? There's no such thing!"

"…"

"You sounded so not cool right now," Kiba remarked, which earned him a hit from the blond.

* * *

"I'm nervous!" Naruto exclaimed. The day of the prom had finally arrived.

"This sucks. I should've never agreed to this. This is suicide. Dear Lord, save me. I've been sinning, but I swear to God- I mean, I promise You I will be a good boy- Ouch! Don't hit me!" Naruto gave Kiba a displeased look.

"Are we in church? It's only prom! Stop being such a wuss," Kiba said. Naruto pouted. This time he was definitely not going to drink a drop of alcohol. Not only had all the girls started to hate Naruto, but Sakura began hating him even more than before, and she had never really liked his presence to begin with.

"Such a cold-hearted girl," Naruto mumbled. Just as he said this, the cold-hearted girl arrived in a taxi with her best friend Ino. To say Naruto looked stunned is a big, no, enormous understatement. He was a gaping fish, and unable to say a word. Even though she wasn't the curviest girl, her dress emphasised her body structure perfectly. She looked elegant and so lady-like that Naruto couldn't believe that this was the same hot-tempered girl that punched the living daylights out of him.

"Dude, you're going to drool." Naruto got out of his trans by Kiba's remark, and glared at him.

"Well, it's not like you look any different when you see a certain Hyuuga," Naruto retorted. A rosy blush tinted Kiba's cheeks, and even his red fangs couldn't hide it.

When Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke entered the gym, where the prom was held, Naruto walked as far away as he could from the drinks. It was doubtful that they contained any alcohol since it was a school prom. Besides, he had already been wasted when he arrived last year. He still wanted to be sure though.

_Alcohol sucks_, he thought. _Sakura has been ignoring me even more since then. _Naruto spotted Kiba with Hinata. Poor Kiba was already friendzoned, but he had told them that he would definitely get out of the friend zone tonight. He had said he would definitely get her to like him.

_At least she doesn't hate your mere existence_, Naruto thought. His eyes found Sakura by the food table. She and Ino were talking with Shikamaru and Chouji. The latter looked weirdly uncomfortable.

"Hey, what's up with Chouji?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who was standing right next to him.

"Leave it up to you to be slow," he answered, which earned him a glare from Naruto.

"Stop looking down on me, bastard! Just wait, I'll crush you on the exams!" Sasuke snorted, and mumbled something that sounded like 'yeah, right'. Naruto wanted to punch him right there and then, but turned his attention to Chouji again. Chouji's eyes were flickering. He seemed to look everywhere. Well, everywhere except on Ino. Drops of sweat sparkled on his forehead. Suddenly realisation hit Naruto.

"Sasuke, he likes her! Chouji likes Ino! Man, who would have-" Sasuke slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Legoofmafcebastrd!" Naruto hissed, while trying to rip Sasuke's hand away. Not able to understand what he had said, Sasuke loosened his hand a bit. That turned out to be very unwise, since Naruto shoved him away with too much force; an action that led Sasuke to stumble and fall backwards. In panic, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, which led Naruto to fall forwards. Girls were screaming, and boys were laughing at the sight before them. The blond idiot's lips and the raven bastard's lips were touching.

Their eyes widened in shock when they realised what had happened. They immediately got up, ran into the restroom and spit in the sinks. In hope that water would cleanse their bodies – or rather lips – from this horrible encounter, they drank more water than a camel on its best day.

"I can't believe you kissed me!" Naruto shouted.

"_You_ were kissing _me_, you idiot. That's beside the point anyway. Why are you always an idiot, dead last?" Sasuke retorted. Naruto tried to calm his temper. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

_Sakura. Sakura saw me kissing Sasuke! _He groaned, and face-palmed the wall. _I shouldn't have come to this stupid prom._

Naruto didn't even dare to think of what Sakura would do to him.

_Now I'm dead. She likes Sasuke. _

He glanced at Sasuke. Why was he so popular anyway? He obviously didn't lack anything in the good looks department, but he was rotten in terms of personality. _Why give so much attention to someone who doesn't care, you weird girls?_

"Why are you pouting?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and looked at Naruto. _I treat Sakura better than him. How come she only hits me? _Dropping his trail of thoughts, Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Why did you come anyway? Didn't you complain about all the crazy fan-girls? You secretly like it, right? All the attention," Naruto accused.

"You're annoying. If I _didn't_ come, it would've been even worse. Besides, as long as I stand next to you, no one dares to come up and talk to me. _It's final. I'm going to end up killing him_, Naruto thought. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Naruto? Naruto, you're there, right?" a girl voice called. _That's right. If Sakura doesn't kill me first._

"S-Sakura? What're you doing here?" An annoyed sigh was heard from the other side of the door.

"Just come, will you?" she asked. Naruto thought of a way to escape, but couldn't think of any. Before he found out what to do, Sasuke walked past him and opened the door.

"He's here. I'm leaving," he told Sakura, and left. There was an awkward silence. Sakura just stood in the door opening. She was probably thinking if it would be weird if she entered the boys' restroom.

After a minute of pondering on whether she should or not, she walked into the restroom and closed the door. Naruto's hands were sweaty. The atmosphere was heavy, and he didn't even know if it was OK to breathe. He was done for. She would murder him. He only hoped she would have mercy, and finish him off quickly. Yes, that was the spirit. Positive thinking.

_She's not that merciless_, he thought. Then he seriously thought it over. _Yes, she is. _

"Are you gay?" Sakura asked out of the blue. Naruto, who was leaning on the sink, almost fell over. He wasn't sure if he had just heard right.

"What did you say?" he asked. Sakura brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and sighed.

"I'm asking if you like boys."

Naruto stared at her in shock. Did she really think he liked boys? He hadn't really kept his feelings for her a secret. After all the attention he had given her, was it really possible to think he was gay?

"I-I'm sorry, I don't really understand. You…seriously think I like boys?"

Sakura's eyes flickered a bit before she looked at him. "You kissed Sasuke," she said.

"That was an accident!" he shouted. "How could I like him? He's horrible to girls, he has a weird hairdo, he calls me dead last, he-"

"Alright, alright," Sakura laughed, "I get it. So you don't like him, right? Absolutely not?" she assured.

"It's an absolute no-no!" he answered. Sakura stared at him intensely like she was searching for any signs of him lying.

"Never," he added. She seemed content with that, so she gave him a smile, and turned to the door.

"OK, good," she said. And with that, she was gone. As the door closed, Naruto felt like he could finally breathe again. _Safe, I'm still not dead._ Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror. He thought about what Sakura had just said.

_Wait a minute. What did she mean with 'good'? Did I just open a way for her to confess to Sasuke? Now that she know that nothing is going on between us, she will certainly think it's OK to confess. _Naruto ruffled his hair in frustration. He gave his reflection a last look.

"YOU IDIOT!" he yelled.

* * *

For Naruto, the rest of the evening was spent in a corner by himself. He and Sasuke thought it would be best if they didn't talk to each other for a while. Neither of them wanted misunderstandings, and Naruto didn't want to be killed by Sasuke's horde of nutcases. All Naruto could do was to stare at Sakura. He hadn't seen her talking with Sasuke, so he didn't have to worry yet.

His gaze wandered across the room. Chouji was still standing by the food table, however, he was now staring at Ino. Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen. He had probably left, or was outside watching the stars or something. Kiba was dancing with Hinata. It seemed like he had made a little progress, because Hinata seemed a little more nervous. Ino danced with some random dude. Shino had never arrived. Sai was…somewhere. Sasuke was surrounded by girls. Sakura was looking beautiful as always. _And I'm sitting here_, Naruto thought. _What a wonderful prom. _

"Hi," a deep voice beside him said. Naruto jumped up from his chair as his soul took a trip out of his body and back again. Next to the chair he had just sat, was another person. He wore sunglasses and a scarf around his neck and mouth.

"You shouldn't be so scared when someone talks to you. Why? Because it will hurt their feelings," the weirdo said.

"Shino! When did you arrive?"

"I've been here all the time. You should recognise your own friends. Why? If not, you will hurt their feelings." Naruto forced a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess." He had never been good with types like Shino. They freaked him out. He felt relieved when Kiba joined them.

"Hey, guys. Why are you just sitting here? You should enjoy your time," he said.

"Where is Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"She was thirsty, so she went to find something to drink." Kiba slapped Naruto's back. "By the way, I heard of your little encounter with Sasuke. Man, that's hilarious!" Naruto had never thought Kiba's laugh could be that annoying.

"Yeah, hilarious," Narito said sarcastically. "Proms are fun, huh?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, and didn't let go of the chance to tell him what a party-pooper he was.

"Oh, I thought you should know," Kiba pointed behind him, "Sakura is currently making her way to Sasuke." And just like Kiba had said, Sakura was pushing her way through the fan-girls to reach Sasuke.

_She's going to confess. What to do? Man, she's gonna confess! _Naruto inwardly freaked out. Sakura said something to Sasuke, Sasuke nodded and both of them were now on their way out the front door.

"Is she confessing?" Kiba asked.

"Like she'll confess to that jerk!" Naruto spat. The same question ran through his mind though. _Like I'll admit that. I will not lose!_ With that thought, Naruto hurried after Sakura and Sasuke. However, to get out of the building didn't turn out as easy as he wished.

First a shy Hyuuga gently poked his shoulder.

"Excuse me, N-Naruto. Do y-you know where Kiba is?" she asked. Naruto pointed at Kiba and Shino. His heart was pounding in his head, as all he could think of was Sakura's confession. Hinata didn't let him go that fast though.

"I-Is everything OK, N-Naruto?" She looked at him with worried eyes. He nodded like crazy.

"Yeah, everything's cool. Have to hurry. Bye!"

"W-Wait!" It felt like his arm ripped off when Hinata grabbed it. Naruto turned to look at her. His face was a big question mark. Hinata's face turned a new shade of red for every second that went by. She let go of him, but still stood there like she was going to say something.

"I-I," she stuttered, "I…I…" Naruto waved his arms to make her spit out whatever she was going to say.

"Dude, why is Naruto waving his arms like that?" Kiba asked Shino.

"Shouldn't you be worried about Hinata? Why? She might confess," Shino said monotonously. As much as Kiba didn't want to admit it, Shino was right.

"Talk to you later," Kiba said, and walked away from the loner corner.

Naruto had never loved Kiba as much as he did now that he was walking in their direction. _Bro, I'll never hit you with a pillow ever again!_

"I…I love y-" Hinata looked Naruto in the eyes before she felt an arm around her shoulder. Her face froze in a weird expression.

"Good, Kiba, you're here. I'll talk to you later, Hinata! Bye!" And with that, Naruto ran away from Kiba and his gaping fish.

"Why do people look like fishes today?" Kiba mumbled. Naruto, who didn't have time for the poor fish, ran as fast as he could in the direction of the front door. Unfortunately he didn't get very far, because a person stopped him for the second time.

"Naruto, how do you confess to a girl?" Chouji asked. That word made Naruto freak out even more.

"Confess? Where? Is she confessing? I'll kill him!" Chouji looked at Naruto like he had really lost it this time.

"Um, no. What? I-I…" Naruto put his hand up to stop his talking.

"Sorry, got not time. See yah!" He gave him a quick wave before he ran off again.

_She might've already confessed to him. No, Naruto! Positive thinking. You have to stay positive! _Some days luck seems to have left you completely though.

"Oh, but isn't it Naruto!" A man placed himself in front of him. Naruto gave him an upset look.

"Is that how you look at your favourite teacher? By the way, I heard you and Sasuke-"

"KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled. "I really don't have the time, OK?" Kakashi just smiled. He placed his hand on Naruto's back, and led him unwillingly to the drinks.

"Maybe a refreshing drink will do? Personally, I think their no good. I do think they'll do you good though." Kakashi rambled on about the drinks, while Naruto got more and more stressed out. His hands were shaking, and his breath got caught up in his throat.

"Or maybe food is better? I'm famished," Kakashi continued on. Before he got the change to lead Naruto to the food, Naruto screamed out in frustration.

"SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!" The nearby people got shocked at his sudden outburst.

"I don't have time to think about drinks or food! I'm late!" Naruto explained. Kakashi looked puzzled at Naruto. Then he smiled again.

"Oh, you're talking about Sakura and Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"She's confessing, right?" Kakashi said simply. Naruto gaped at him.

"You _knew_, and still you stopped me? Kakashi, you idiot!" Naruto didn't care about the people around him anymore. He pushed, yelled, and earned himself a ton of glares. With a final sprint, he was outside. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke was visible though. _Life, you are kidding me. Where can they be?_

He was about to give up. Naruto had gone through all that, but it was already too late. Then he heard voices. With light and careful steps, he walked towards the voices. The voices were heard from the side of the gym. Naruto leaned against the wall, and slightly looked around the corner. Sakura and Sasuke were there just as he had hoped.

_I can't hear what they're saying. _Unknown to him, they were both aware of his presence.

"Don't tell me," Sasuke said, "you asked me because of him?" Sakura hushed him.

"Quiet, he'll hear you!" she hissed. Sasuke chuckled, which surprised both Sakura and Naruto. Naruto's heart pumped like mad, his head felt weird and he wanted to vomit. Sasuke laughed! Did they have such an enjoyable time? Life wasn't on Naruto's side.

"You're both such idiots! Seriously…" A bit taken aback by the comment, Sakura couldn't really do anything besides staring.

"You know he likes you, right? Why would you care whether I'm interested in him or not?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I didn't want any bad blood," Sakura mumbled.

"You're annoying," Sasuke said plainly. "Well, what are your plans now?"

Sakura didn't know what to answer. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"It's not like I can just tell him I like him," she whispered, scared that Naruto might hear her. Sasuke sighed.

"Do what you want," he said. Suddenly they heard a loud thump, and a blond boy was lying on the ground, cursing his luck.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked. Said guy slowly stood upright again. Sakura thought he looked weirdly sweaty.

_Shouldn't have leaned over._ Naruto plastered a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt. I saw you two walking outside, you see, and I couldn't help my curiosity. Oh, that rhymed!" he said lamely. When he saw that they were both just staring at him, he continued on with his rambling.

"I didn't mean to spy or anything. I'm really happy for you guys. You look good together. Haven't you always liked Sasuke, Sakura? Finally you're together, huh? That's great. It's cool, you know. I hope you'll be happy. Hope your future…" He couldn't end the sentence as his chin started shaking.

_Don't cry. Do not cry, you idiot._

Sakura walked towards him. Naruto didn't even manage to tell her to stop. He wouldn't bear a hug. A hug would make him bawl his eyes out. She didn't stop before she stood right in front of him.

"Honestly," she brushed a hand through his hair, "you're such an idiot." The hug never came. Instead, a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Naruto's eyes widened. His heart beat so fast in his chest it was about to explode. _K-kiss_, was all he could think. Sakura took a step back, and looked him into his eyes.

"Who's together with Sasuke? I like _you_." Sakura gave him a gentle smile. She kissed him once again, but this time he kissed back. Now _that_ was not an accidental kiss.

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
